Aminu's Day Off
Aminu's Day Off is an episode of Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side. It first aired in February 2016. Synopsis Aminu decides to take a break from protecting the RTAverse to go back to Hoenn. Unfortunately, this doesn't mean that he is safe from fighting and is caught in a conflict between good and evil. Transcript The episode starts out with Aminu walking into the office to approach Jess. :Aminu: Uh, Jess...? :Jess: What the fuck are you wanting? :Aminu: Can you tell the others that I'm gonna be taking a couple days off from this stuff? Jess looks at him with an icy stare, seeming to want to punch him. :Aminu: ...I knew this would be how you reacted. :Jess: Why the fuck are you taking a fucking break when there's a fucking planet you need to fucking save?! :Aminu: Come on, at least admit this stuff's stressful and breaks are ne- Aminu sees Jess's eyes turn blue. :Aminu: Never mind, see you in a couple days! :Jess: Get back here you little blue-eared fucker! Aminu runs as fast as possible to get away from her, and hops into a portal leading to the Hoenn region. :Jess: Fuck! ---- Aminu is seen walking out of the portal. :Aminu: Ah, the old stomping grounds. Aminu looks around the region, seeing mountains and oceans, before looking behind himself and seeing a stampede of men and women in red suits. :Aminu: Oh, I thought I was safe from this! Aminu hides behind a rock as the men and women run past him. After a while, a young girl walks past him. She steps back to see him again and unleashes a Treecko on him. :Aminu: Agh, jeez, what the fuck?! The Treecko, startled by Aminu's ability to talk, runs back to the girl. She walks over to Aminu. :Girl: Did you just talk? :Aminu: Yeah, your Treecko's a fuckin' psycho! :Girl: What? I thought you were a wild Pokémon! :Aminu: Well, think twice next time! Jesus... The girl, feeling guilty, walks away. Aminu then sees Slateport City in the distance. :Aminu: Aw, fuck yeah! Aminu runs toward the city, excited to see if it had grown anymore. ---- Aminu arrives in Slateport, in a hyped up mood. :Aminu: This place... looks the exact same. Oh. Aminu looks around to confirm what he said. He sees the museum, the contest hall and so on. He then sighs. :Aminu: So much for that. Aminu is set to go back out but sees the people in red suits again, going into the museum. :Aminu: Son of a bitch... Aminu walks in and sees the people attempting to loot from the museum. :Aminu: I forgot how lax the police are here. Gonna have to do this myself... Aminu runs and starts to fight the people in suits, but realises there are too many. Suddenly, a blonde woman in a cybernetic suit busts through a window. :Aminu: ...Amy? The woman turns around, and proves Aminu right. :Amy: The one and only. :Aminu: What're you doing here, I thought you'd gone through that portal? :Amy: These guys in red suits are trying to destroy this so called Hoenn region. I don't know why, but that's their plan and I'm here to stop them. Aminu sighs. :Aminu: Okay, fuck this vacation, I'll help you. ---- Aminu and Amy walk through a route while talking. :Aminu: So, what brought you here? Like, why did you choose to chase those guys? :Amy: I don't know, I just can't help but protect places, regardless of what or where they are. :Aminu: Oh. So what's through that portal? :Amy: It's just an alternate Earth, nothing too interesting. Hitomi flipped the fuck out though. :Aminu: Why? :Amy: Well, as soon as we went through, we were met by a blue bear called Unten and as soon as he talked, she jumped into Tayshaun's arms. Aminu laughs as they carry on. They see a person in a red suit talking. :Mysterious person: Yes boss, I can try and take care of the girl. Just give me time, she isn't an idiot. That little mouse is gonna get a taste of our wrath too. They walk off and Amy thinks. :Aminu: ...Shit, I think they were on about us. :Amy: Obviously, but how do we fight back? :Aminu: Hmm... Amy reaches back to withdraw a cybernetic sword. :Amy: Maybe we need something like this... :Aminu: Holy shit, that looks awesome! Amy nods, and gets Aminu prepared for fighting. ---- Aminu is seen in a training montage, with him running through a route, jumping through tires and rolling on a log. Despite looking good, the montage also show Aminu actually falling over a lot and Amy facepalming. :Amy: You aren't used to this are you? :Aminu: Well, it might have something to do with the fact that I'm a one foot tall mouse... :Amy: Fair enough. :Aminu: So... where do you think those guys have gone? :Amy: Not too far away, I presume. As far as I know, they only really want this piece of land. I don't know their intentions but I want to find out. :Aminu: ...Do you wanna go back to Slateport to watch a contest? :Amy: This place has contests? :Aminu: Yeah. They're really popular here. :Amy: Alright, I guess. I just hope no one judges me for having my fight suit on. They walk back to Slateport as they hear heavy clunking. :Amy: Yeah, my suit also makes this noise sometimes too. :Aminu: Okay then. Thought some guy was following us. They both walk on as they go to a Contest Hall as a Ledian, a Swampert and a Meganium appear from behind a building. :Swampert: Come on, let's go! The two go to the Contest Hall as the Ledian and Swampert go through the entrance while the Meganium ends up having to stand outside. :Meganium: Oh, come on! :Swampert: Your fault for not being anthropomorphic! :Meganium: Fuck off, Swampy! Swampy chuckles as the Ledian looks at him. :Ledian: Ass. Swampy shrugs as they go toward Aminu. :Aminu: Hey, what're you guys doing here? :Swampy: Thought you might need help if this region's still got those fire-mad guys in it. :Aminu: I have help. Aminu points to Amy. :Swampy: ...Oh. :Amy: Oh, you can help if you want. :Ledian: Cool. The team walk to the desk as they buy tickets to the contest going on. ---- During the contest, Amy sees a shady figure with a shady Pokémon. :Shady person: Okay, use Hypnosis this turn. Amy manages to hear this and looks to the Pokémon. :Amy: Guys, cover your eyes. :Aminu: Why? :Amy: Just do it. They look away as the Pokémon uses Hypnosis and all but Amy, Aminu, Swampy and the Ledian are the only ones still awake afterwards. Aminu then strikes the Pokémon down with a thunder attack, which knocks it out. :Amy: Impressive! :Aminu: Thanks. That one took time to master. :Ledian: That fight was anticlimactic as fuck. :Aminu: Yeah, well what're you gonna do. The Ledian shrugs as they head out of the Contest Hall and go north to try and find the villains. ---- TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:Subpages Category:Transcript Category:2016